Computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a variety of settings. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Modern computing devices may incorporate multiple antennas to support various wireless subsystems and communications. The multiple antennas may include for example, one or more cellular, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and/or near field communication (NFC) antennas.